1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ice tray assembly for a refrigerator, and particularly, to an ice tray assembly for a refrigerator which is capable of uniformly supplying water to each of a plurality of ice trays at once.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator comprises a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber, which are partitioned from each other to store various foods in an appropriate state for a long time. The refrigerating chamber stores various refrigerated foods such as vegetables, fruits or the like, which require storage above freezing temperature, and the freezing chamber stores various frozen foods such as fish or meat, which require storage below freezing temperature.
Also, an ice tray assembly for making ice of a predetermined size by using cool air circulating the freezing chamber is provided therein.
The conventional ice tray assembly for a refrigerator includes a case disposed inside of a freezing chamber and ice trays disposed inside of the case to receive water for making ice. Further, slots into which the ice trays are inserted is provided at the case in order to maintain the ice trays horizontally. Accordingly, if the ice trays containing water are fixed at the slots of the case, ice is obtained by cool air flowing inside the refrigerator.
However, water has to be directly contained in the ice trays by a user in the conventional ice tray assembly for the refrigerator, therefore it is inconvenient that the user has to draw out the ice trays out of the case.
In addition, the user has inconvenience in taking care when fixing the ice trays containing water at the case so as for water not to be overflowed. Particularly the conventional ice tray assembly for the refrigerator is generally disposed at an upper side of the freezing chamber, therefore it is more inconvenient to fix the ice tray containing water for a short person.
Further, water is frequently overflowed in spite of great caring, and then the overflowed water freezes between the case and the ice trays, thereby it is difficult to separate the ice trays from the case.
Further, according to the conventional ice tray assembly for the refrigerator, the ice trays have to be drawn out of the case so as to separate the ice from the ice trays, and there is not additional space for storing the ice separated from the ice trays inside of the refrigerator, accordingly it is ineffective to freeze and store ice.